


Kinktober Day Eight - Ron Weasley

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorms, F/M, Gryffindor, HP Kinktober 2020, Hogwarts, Kinktober, Masturbation, Top Ron Weasley, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: A bit of teasing turns into absolute torture for Y/N.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Kinktober Day Eight - Ron Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> October 8th  
> Character: Ron Weasley  
> kink: Voyeurism  
> Warning: Consentual Voyeurism, Masturbation, Smut  
> A/N: I think this is classed as Voyeurism but I can only guess. This was really rushed since I’m about to go to sleep.

“You think that was funny pretty girl?” Ron growled into your ear as he threw you onto his bed. Everyone was in lessons so you had the dorm to yourselves but you’d managed to give Ron a boner at break and now he’s punishing you for it. He climbs on top of you, pushing your legs apart so he can come in between them.

“I didn’t mean to.” You whine when he grinds the rather large and obvious bulge into you. He kisses along your neck, nipping at the skin to leave his mark. “Ron please.” You moan when he flings your blouse onto the floor along with his own shirt. He tugs off your bra and panties, leaving you in just your skirt and some knee length black socks. 

“Please what?” He smirks knowing exactly what you want. You know he’s not going to give it to you because you’d say on his lap during break when he was talking to some Ravenclaw boys. He got flustered and started to stutter as you realised he was getting hard beneath your ass. You hadn’t meant to do it but it was fairly funny and a bit of a turn on. 

“Fuck me Ron.” You plead as you watch intently as his hand goes down to the button on his trousers. He pops it open and pulls down the zip before tugging off the restricting material and chucking it onto the floor with your other discarded clothes. “How about.....” He starts but you let out a whine when he starts rubbing himself through the thin material of his tight boxers. 

His erection is already painful and the small amount of pressure he’s getting from the rubbing makes him let out a satisfying moan. You squeeze your legs together much to his dismay. He reaches down and yanks them back open, re-exposing your soaked core. He smirks, going back to rubbing himself. You stare in awe as his hand glides along his covered length and he makes the most amazing sounds.

Soon though, the boxers are discarded and you get the sight of his naked body in front of you on the bed. You bite your lip, excited for what’s going to happen. 

He brings his hand down again, grasping onto his throbbing and pulsing length before slowly stroking it up and down. He throws his head back, immediately quickening his hand movements before he twists his hand along in the rhythm. You feel yourself get absolutely soaked the more you watch him jerk himself of mere inches from you. 

It’s torture. He let’s out quiet grunts every now and then, his thumb running over the slit on his tip as he also moans out your name. You let out a whimper and he opens his eyes and stares down at you. A smile tugs on his lips as he bends down and presses his lips against yours, his hand still moving up and down on his length.

He was close. His mouth moved in sync with yours as he let go of his length and returned his full attention to you. His hand finds its way down to your core, one finger running through your folds to find it soaking and ready for him. He smirks yet again and lifts your skirt up around your waist and he lines himself up with your entrance. He kisses down your jaw and onto your collar bones before he unexpectedly pushes in. 

“Bloody hell Ron.” You moan out, your hands coming up to grip his broad shoulders. He starts sucking on your chest as he stretches you out and starts thrusting his hips into you at a speedy pace. The bed shakes slightly but he couldn’t care. The more you moan, the faster and harder he thrusts into you. Being so close before, it’s not long until he’s ready to burst and you are too.

“I’m gonna cum.” He moans into your ear as you nod, unable to form proper sentences. “M-me to-“ You gasp just in time as a wave of intense pleasure washes over you. You fall into a state of ecstasy, releasing around him and clenching randomly. This brings him to his own orgasm. He thrusts get sloppy and he snaps his hips up into yours and falters. With one more thrust, he’s shooting his cum inside you. 

The warm and sticky liquid fills you up and gets pushed further inside you as he rides out your highs with a few more gentle thrusts.


End file.
